Duel of the Souls
by VortexPool
Summary: Set after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yuya and Yuzu are back to their normal but eventful lives as they now try to prove to populations from all the Dimensions that their Counterparts still exist inside of them and the only answer available is: Duel! As the duel gets underway, each counterpart contributes as the duel keeps swinging in either favor like a Pendulum.
1. Conflicting Personalities

_**Author's Notes**_

 _ **This my first attempt at writing a story here, so apologize for any errors and the first of many chapters to come in this story that is set after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.**_

 _ **The duels that take place in this story have effects taken from a mix of the Anime and Real-Life version of the cards in the game to keep things lively.**_

 _ **Please feel free to review and opinion on any parts of this story and I do my best to respond to.**_

 _ **I do not claim or own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V properties, nor do I make any money from writhing this story.**_

 **Chapter 1 – Conflicting Personalities**

Miami City at night was a sight to behold at times as all the cosmos could be seen and tonight was no different as the two teenagers lying on the grassy hillside outside their Duel School, gazed on into the sky with a new profound sense of their existence through recent events.

"So much has changed now. It's hard to get used to it all." The pinked hair girl commented to the boy next to her.

"Yeah, a lot has changed of what we once knew and were." The duel-coloured hair boy replied.

The pinked haired girl adjusted her blue eyes to fall upon him, looking at his crimson eyes. "Yuya, you shouldn't keep thinking like that" the worried girl answered.

Yuya feeling alarmed at the girl worrying calmed her down "No it's not like that, I was Zarc and now assume his identity, but I accept at the same time Zarc caused a lot of trouble for so many that I do feel responsible and at the same time feel helped bring people smiles". The girl calmed down as Yuya continued "besides you yourself managed to help me doing that, Yuzu". Yuzu felt flushed and turned her attention to the night sky again.

"I know, taking it all in about our previous lives and now, it's not normal for anyone to being reincarnated and become one with separate counterparts to our personalities and then assume the identities of our original selves".

Yuya looked at Yuzu and chuckled "I doubt anything about us two is normal if anyone were to believe, ha ha…"

A chuckling Yuya didn't see something materialize in Yuzu's clenched hand and suddenly…

WHACK!

"What do you mean about us being normal?! Like what a couple?!" spoke an embarrassed Yuzu blushing madly whilst whacking Yuya with her paper fan.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, if only people believed us about the circumstances of what we are now…" a cowering Yuya hurriedly explained, cooling Yuzu down and brought her to a same sticky point that Yuya has just raised.

"I know what you mean, everyone believes about the Dimensions and the events that occurred and when we try to explain about ourselves, they believe us but not about any of our other counterparts existing as one." Yuzu said sadly.

Whilst everyone in the Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and the newly created Pendulum Dimension believed the events that did occur with the Dimensional War and events leading up to the catastrophe with Zarc and the resulting conflict left every dimension being connected, it was a hard one to swallow about Yuya and Yuzu.

Everyone believed that Yuya and Yuzu are related to Zarc and Ray respectively, not many though believed the tale that the souls of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were now a part of Yuya as well as Serena, Rin and Ruri were now a part of Yuzu.

"It's sad as they did exist and still do exist but within each of us" Yuzu continued looking on into the night sky. Yuya pondered the thought of Yuzu's words and replied "Precisely, they believe everything else about the possibilities of the Original Dimension and the resulting conflicts but not many are willing to believe that we are now merged beings with so many counterparts. If only -" but his next words didn't have time to surface as a new voice could be heard by only Yuya and Yuzu.

"That's right, we still exist but as one as we used to".

Yuya and Yuzu sat up as they recognised the voice and alongside of them materialised the soul of Yugo smiling as followed swiftly by the materialisation of Yuto and Yuri.

"It's fine, but it's hard for people to understand how all this happened though, even though they all saw the conflict between Zarc and the Lancers" Yuto analysed, whilst Yuri added "But there are some who believe we exist, many back in the Fusion Dimension are probably happy that I'm gone."

The boys looked at each other to say something encouraging to Yuri, but almost immediately, the souls of Serena, Rin and Ruri materialised into view. "You can quit that attitude for a start, you're not entirely blameless for everything but at least your different now" Serena pointed out.

"I suppose, now that Zarc no longer fills my head. The point still stands though, not many apart from the few that do know the truth will believe any of us now merged as one being".

Yuri had a point as Rin wagered in to the conversation "That's true, but not many back home would believe either me or Yugo as we grew up as orphans, so we probably won't be missed except the orphanage".

"But a couple of people though know about me and Yuto back in Heartland, after all my brother kept going around the dimensions to find me… and…" Ruri voice was getting weaker as a calming hand laid on her shoulder and spoke.

"It's alright Ruri, Shun knows about what happened to us and knows we exist still under different circumstances".

Yuto's words comforted Ruri and she smiled again "Your right, but it's still no sooner than letting everyone who was involved in certain parts of the dimensions of what did happen."

"It's crazy, everyone believes everything that happened, just not the fact about all eight of us and now people look at me and Yuzu as if were the crazy ones" Yuya quipped.

"Well, given your cheery smile, it's perhaps too dark as it is to believe someone who only wanted everyone to smile" Yuzu posed, as everyone looked on her to expand the explanation.

"Everyone knows you want to spread smiles, but at the same time not everyone wants that image of you being tarnished or tainted by the fact that you were Zarc nor the fact you have your counterparts living on in you."

"What about you then? You were once Ray split into four and now reunited as one and no-one except those close to you believe you either" Yuya countered.

"Not many of us were seen during the conflicts, the most active of us all that were seen was Yuzu where I was kept at Academia most of the time" Serena added.

"Right, I had no idea either about the existence of any of the other dimensions or any of you until Yuri came" Rin muttered, making an uncomfortable Yuri shift slightly.

"Me and Yuto only knew the day that Academia arrived at Heartland and…" Ruri's voice fading into silence, which everyone understood on what she was about to continue with.

"No matter which one of us explained, it'll be too much of a stretch to get people to believe or understand about any of us" Yuto concluded.

All eight sat there and looked up at the night sky again in wonder about their predicaments and how to resolve this, until…

"I know, how about a duel?" from a surging Yugo whose enthusiasm just peaked the scales.

The other seven just looked and thought about Yugo's suggestion until "How's that going to help? No one will be able to see us." Serna fired back, dimming Yugo's face.

A sweat-dropping Yugo charged back with "Well, every time there's always an issue, a duel always seems to solve the problem, doesn't it?"

"I'd hate to agree, but Fusion does have a point. A -" Yuri was interrupted with a loud… "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!" Everyone laughed out loud at once where even Yugo joined in until the novelty wore off, leaving Yuri to continue "A duel is possible but it would only be possible by using each other's cards."

"Which brings us back to square one, only Yuya and Yuzu can see us and no else can, which defeats the point of convincing people, it wouldn't be possible" Rin said deflatingly.

Yuya and Yuto however looked and understood at once that it would be possible under certain conditions. Their silence and gaze at each other slowly drew everyone's attention to suspect.

"Hey, how long are you two going to be staring at each other? You know of a way, don't you?" a probing Serena observed.

"Yeah. There might be a way" Yuya mentioned. "Back in Heartland, when Yuto and I fought against Aster Phoenix, we managed to connect…"

"Yeah, then in the duel against Serena and Ruri, it went a stage further…" Yuto continued. Both Serena and Ruri were surprised and suddenly recalled.

"That time…" Ruri muttered.

"When we had the parasites in our heads, you…" Serena observed.

"If we could replicate the ability from back then, then surely we could all do it in turn" Yuto theorised.

By this stage Yuzu, Rin, Yugo and Yuri were confused by the cryptic understandings.

"Hey now, are you going to keep this to yourselves all day?" a disgruntled Yuri was becoming as none of the clues he had made sense.

"I'm sorry but there is a way we can all duel, but I'm not sure if it could work like before and I'm not sure you could do it as well" Yuya explained.

"Yuya, what could you possibly be meaning?" a worried Yuzu asked.

"I think it's best we show them Yuya to confirm if we can." Yuto encouraged.

"Okay, here goes…" Yuya stood up on the grassey hillside and closed his eyes in concentration with Yuto and suddenly a bright light illuminated the surrounding area, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the light died away, Yuzu, Rin, Yugo and Yuri were open mouthed shocked but Serena, Ruri, Yuto and Yuya were smiling that it worked.

"It worked" 'Yuya' exclaimed.

Suddenly a new out-going perspective was dawning on them and started discussing plans. "This is good, isn't it? We can duel like this" an enthusiastic Yugo charged.

"But, I don't know if we can do something like that…" Yuzu muttered.

"It's okay, Yuzu." Yuya comforted sitting back down on the hillside. "I can teach you how to do this, it might take several days as both Yuto and I didn't do it until dire circumstances, after that we can start contacting our friends and sort with Reiji on setting up a place to Duel with people watching."

Yuzu and the girls agreed and for the next few days, both Yuya and Yuzu trained in secret at the You Show Duel School to practice for the upcoming duel that would confirm to everyone what Yuya and Yuzu were wanting everyone to know about.

With the ability finally mastered, both Yuya and Yuzu travelled through the Dimension Corridor Gates to the other dimensions to let their friends know that both would be having a duel that will open the truth to them. Naturally many accepted at the prospect of seeing Yuya Duel again but also against Yuzu who many wanted to see both Duel.

The night before the duel, Yuzu quietly looked through her deck with the new additional cards she acquired with the help of her counterparts.

"Hm, I think this will do" a smiling Yuzu hummed.

"I hope so, since we are going up against all four dragons and possibly more of them…" Ruri trailed.

"It'll be okay, as long as we stick to a strategy between the turns, it will be possible to overcome the dragons." Rin chuckled.

"Yeah, each one of us has seen each of the dragons in battle before and we can at least predict some of the moves Yuya and the others will make" Serenaquick to reassure.

"Your right, but we still need to be careful as those dragons each present a different challenge and if they are all on the field we may well lose…" Yuzu worryingly stated, however…

"On the other hand, though, even when we face the dragons, we'll give it all we got and give the boys a run for their money's worth!" a charged Yuzu shouted with her counterparts joining in, that was when…

BANG!

Her bedroom door swung open fast with Yuzu turning around rapidly on her chair to find her dad in the doorway.

"That's the spirit Yuzu, charge into that duel all pumped and hot-blooded for the action" Syuzo wildly shouted in excitement only to get the response of…

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Syuzo was getting battered again by a certain paper fan with Yuzu bringing it down every time she raged her words.

"Argh – next – time, – knock – instead – of – bursting – in!"

As the scene was laid out before them, Rin giggled, Ruri winced in pain and Serena was clueless.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Cross Over of Souls

**Chapter 2 – The Cross Over of Souls**

The day of the Duel arrived for both Yuya and Yuzu who walked down the streets of Miami City after another boring day of School. "Eh, you think because of everything we've been through, we wouldn't really need to go to school." Yuya complained but stopped shortly after seeing a certain fan appear.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" Yuya quickly told an annoyed Yuzu.

"School is still important and the fact is you need to know everything you can" Yuzu lectured.

"I know but it's now what's upcoming is getting me excited" Yuya boasted.

"Do you think we can do it?" Yuzu questioned.

"Of course, all those days of training put paid stock to it" a smirking Serena emerged along with Rin and Ruri. "Yeah, this should be a Duel to be talked about for some time" a now materialised Yuri observed along with the appearance of Yugo and Yuto.

"Yeah, your right, as long as we concentrate and just smile, we can do this." Yuzu happily said.

Both Yuya and Yuzu continued through the streets with their soul counterparts following. "Do you think everyone will turn up?" Yuzu couldn't help but ask.

Yuya turned and looked at the nervous face "Yeah, I'm sure they'll turn up."

As Yuya and Yuzu both turned the corner to get a look at the Duel School where the Duel was going to take place however both stopped in their tracks and gazed at the scene.

"Err… correction they did turn up… along with more than expected" Yuya pointed out.

It turns out that everyone they requested did turn up but also anybody who was involved with Yuya and Yuzu during the events of the Interdimensional Conflicts had also turned up and further beyond the crowd were some large screens up and down the riverside.

"Hey Yuya! Yuzu!" An energetic boy came running up to them with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Sora, what's going on?" Yuya gazed at the mass of the crowd as some swelled towards them noticing their presence.

"What do you mean? We are all here to see you two Duel, when people heard you two were Duelling, it was a Duel rumour that kind of spread around the four Dimensions and naturally everyone wanted to see it including…"

"Hello Yuzu, Yuya"

Both Yuya and Yuzu gasped as they saw Akaba Leo approach them but both at the same time felt a pain in their hearts that was nearly overwhelming. "I hope the training you put in for this Duel will be worth seeing for."

Yuya understood what Leo might be getting at "You've guessed in parts what we can do?"

"Yes, it hasn't escaped me that you'll both have retained some abilities now that both of you are whole and one again but with the identities of Zarc and my daughter Ray."

Both knew what Leo might expect "Don't worry, this Duel will help show the Dimensions what we've tried to explain" Yuzu explained.

"I look forward to it" Leo turned and walked to the You Show Duel School, with Yuya and Yuzu following.

As they made there were to the field, they couldn't help but note the appearance of Leo and the pain they felt.

"Yuya, you felt that pain right" Yuzu noted.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same as you that some may not be happy with Leo but it's to be expected." Yuya noted as both arrived onto the field.

Yuya and Yuzu looked around the field and saw additional cameras linked to the screens outside and then saw an additional crowd inside watching the Duel up close.

"Do your best in this Duel, it should be interesting to us all the revelations this Duel will leave on all the Dimensions" Reiji commented.

"Thanks Reiji." Yuya continued "Okay, we're ready, activate the Field Spell."

"Of course and don't forget to get pumped hot-blooded." Syuzo exclaimed.

Most of the audience sweat-dropped. "Does he always act like this" a serious Kaito looked on. "He does, he always gets excited when Yuzu is about to duel, besides the fun is just beginning" a smiling Yusho looked on.

The Solid Vision System was turned on and Syuzo then began to activate the Field Magic that was specifically designated for this duel at the request of Reiji.

"Okay then, Action Field ON! Field Magic: **Plain Plain** and **Cross Over**! Activate!" as Syuzo pressed the button.

At once the field of **Plain Plain** materialised around Yuya and Yuzu but also the blue transparent pads of **Cross Over** appeared dotted above the field appeared, which was used consistently during the Lancer's battles.

"You merged two Field Magic's into one?! Why?" Yuya asked Syuzo, which an answer came from…

"Because for this duel I requested" Reiji continued "This is a Duelling field you'll both need as a wide open area but one to show all the hard efforts put in through the Interdimensional Conflicts."

"Hm, okay, let's get started." Yuya couldn't help but feel that Reiji knew what was going to occur from the Duel that was about to begin.

Yuya and Yuzu began chanting the familiar catchphrase along with the audience:

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…"

As the action cards scattered on the field, Yuya and Yuzu shouted in unison "DUEL!".

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000 / Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu's LP: 4000 / Hand: 5**

Yuya declared "I'll go first, I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** and Scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** " as he placed both magicians on the duel disk, which suddenly illuminated with 'PENDULUM'.

Yuzu couldn't help but smile as she thought ' _Predictable as always that this would be his opening move_ '. Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted as another voice spoke "Yeah, just like Yuya to pull this move, it never gets old", Yuzu turned to see the spirit of Serena beside her as she watched on. "True, but it's what I like about Yuya, he starts of predictably but he'll make the duel more exciting somewhere."

Yuzu turned her attention back to the field as both magicians arose in the blue pillars of light with the Pendulum Scale numbers appearing. Yuya continued "Now I can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time!"

Yuzu braced herself as she could predict with certain accuracy of what was about to appear on the field, but will it just be one dragon he starts off with or two? Her answer was about to arrive to the field as Yuya was about to chant.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Odd-Eyes made his entrance to the field, eyes blazing down on Yuzu unleashing the familiar roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – DARK – Lvl: 7 – [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

Yuya couldn't help but recollect something familiar that only now he remembered and couldn't suppress the smile. Everyone in the audience was puzzled at was making Yuya smile gladly.

"What's up with Yuya? It's his only first move and already he looks like he's won" Grace wondered. Gongenzaka was the first one to state the cause "No, it's a sense of Déjà vu again but with a difference". Everyone was confused until Yuya asked.

"Hey Yuzu, you remember this? Our previous duel on this field I tried to Pendulum Summon and it didn't work and you beat me?" Yuzu looked on in sudden surprise and remembered herself when Yuya tried to perform the Pendulum Summon again to a young crowd as Pendulum Summoning was newly created and it failed due to the incorrect Pendulum Scales.

"Yeah I remember; it feels like a long time ago".

At once, many exclamations and gasps could be heard from the audience and not only from the audience but from the Duel Field as well but only Yuya and Yuzu could hear them. Suddenly Yuzu saw the spirits of Rin and Ruri float alongside her and Serena as well as the spirits from Yuya out came Yuri, Yugo and Yuto.

"What?! You lost to Yuzu easily" a shouting Yugo couldn't contain his surprise to this. Yuya felt defensive "No of course not, Pendulum Summoning was new back then and it took me 291 times to make it work".

Yuri couldn't help but quip "And now I wonder how on earth I lost to you…", Yuya couldn't help but smile as Yuto face palmed. Yuzu's spirits couldn't believe it either "Your joking and he got so strong in a short space of time" Serena observed whilst Rin shouted "Yugo, he wasn't that prepared enough back then compared to now". Yugo couldn't help but look be nervous if he was to get another knee in the stomach.

"Sorry Yuya".

"No worries, it was something unexpected at the time."

Ruri noted "That's right but now things are different and at the moment it Yuya's first turn and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** can't attack".

Ruri's words brought the counterparts as well as Yuzu and Yuya back to the duel. Yuya looked at his hand and everything was running its course.

"I set one card, Turn End" Yuya declared.

"He's just going to summon one of the dragons and set a card? He's up to something for the next turn…" Crow muttered. "Yeah, and I bet it will surprise us all." Sora replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya's LP: 4000 / Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu's LP: 4000 / Hand: 5**

Yuzu looked at her current hand and some her options and proceeded to conduct her draw.

"My turn, I Draw".

Yuzu smiled at what she had drawn and decided her next course of action.

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card: **1** **st** **Movement Solo** , if I control no monsters on my field, I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my hand or deck." Yuzu didn't even think of the monster as she knew what she required as a card from her deck slipped out.

"So I special summon **Aria the Melodious Diva** from my deck" as Yuzu placed her card on the duel disk.

Out rose **Aria the Melodious Diva** onto the field followed by a musical charm.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva – LIGHT – Lvl: 4 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

"Next, if there's a 'Melodious' monster on the field, I can special summon this monster from my hand". Yuzu held up and showed Yuya the monster card of **Sonata** **the Melodious Diva** , which she placed on her Duel Disk.

"I special summon **Sonata** **the Melodious Diva**!"

Followed by a faint instrument playing, Sonata appeared on the field next to Aria.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva – LIGHT – Lvl: 3 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

Yuya was tense as he thought hard what Yuzu was about to tribute both for but a powerful monster. Yuto's word were comforting "She's about to summon a powerful monster, be careful". Yuya understood and braced himself.

"Now it gets interesting Yuya, I release **Aria the Melodious Diva** and **Sonata the Melodious Diva** to Advance Summon!"

Masumi mused "Hm… Playing it exactly for card to card when we first duelled.". Dipper and Kit sitting on either side remembered as it was the match that Yuzu ended up losing.

Both Aria and Sonata dissolved in yellow particles from the field as Yuzu began to call forth her next monster. "Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth! Level 8! **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva**!"

On arrival in a chorus, Mozarta appeared.

 **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva – LIGHT – Lvl: 8 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000**

"Ah, Yuzu's ace monster" Ayu exclaimed.

"And Mozarta has 100 attack points more than Odd-Eyes" declared Tatsuya.

"Shivers" a shaking Futoshi moaned.

"And that's not all" Yuzu continued, "once per turn, Mozarta can special summon 1 LIGHT Fairy Type monster from my hand, so I summon **TamTam** **the Melodious Diva** ".

Mozarta glowed with a green aura, whilst Yuzu placed the card on her Duel Disk and TamTam came onto the field.

 **TamTam** **the Melodious Diva – LIGHT – Lvl: 4 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000**

"Now I activate TamTam's effect, when special summoned whilst controlling a 'Melodious' monster, I can add 1 **Polymerization** Magic Card from my deck or my graveyard to my hand and since there is none in my graveyard, I add 1 from my deck".

A card slipped out of Yuzu's deck indicating the **Polymerization** Magic Card, which Yuzu added to her hand.

"Eh, now she'll perform a fusion summon" Dennis guessed but…

"Battle! I attack **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** with **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva** ".

Nearly everyone and certainly Dennis did a double take as she wasn't going to fusion summon a monster from her extra deck.

"I thought so" a musing Reiji said and most of the audience turned to him in surprise. "Yuzu knows Yuya very well and knows she'll not be able to win against Yuya in such a hurry without planning out a strategy". Reiji leaned forwards resting his head on his hands. "After all, Yuya is a Pro".

Before Mozarta had time to barely move from the declaration of attack, Yuya jumped on top of Odd-Eyes' back. "This way, Odd-Eyes" and turned away and ran the opposite way, away from Yuzu and Mozarta, as it rose in mid-air and unleashed a harmonic wind towards Odd-Eyes.

"Graceful Wave" Yuzu declared.

The attack was coming and Yuya frantically searched for an Action Card, which wasn't easy as most of the field was a plain area of grassland combined with the blue transparent pads but running by a bush, Yuya found an Action Card and activated it.

"Action Magic: **Miracle**. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** isn't destroyed by the battle and I take halved the damage."

A barrier appeared around Odd-Eyes as Mozarta's 'Graceful Wave' attack collided with it but Yuya felt some of it as his life points were hit.

 **Yuya's LP: 4000 to 3950**

The audience sighed as it was too soon for Odd-Eyes to be removed from the field. "Whew… at least Odd-Eyes survived the battle, even if incurring a few life points of damage" Sawatari muttered.

"However, this duel isn't what I was expecting, so far it seems tame compared to the duels we've seen before, none of their souls are roaring yet" Jack lamented over the Duel.

"Best to give it some time before going, they'll pull something off" Tsukikage said.

Back on the field, both Yuya and Yuzu noticed some in the crowd thought the Duel was nothing but short of spectacular yet, given the few monsters they summoned to the field when they both had the full potential to summon more.

"Hey Yuya, are you enjoying this?" Yuzu shouted across the field to Yuya as he returned to his original position.

"Yeah, I think the true fun is only just beginning." Immediately the crowd was stirred as the famous words were spoken and something compared to miracles can occur at this stage.

Yuzu nodded and continued "I set one card, Turn End".

Both Yuzu and Yuya intensely gazed at each other and nodded in understanding "Here we go, Yuzu."

"Yeah" a confident Yuzu said as both Duellists lowered their arms and stood straight with both shutting their eyes in concentration. Everyone stared on in eerie silence, not sure what to make of this.

"What are they doing? There wasting valuable time…" a confused Mamoru muttered.

"I'm sure it's about to be made…" Gloria couldn't complete her sentence as at once an aura appeared around both Yuya and Yuzu, making both hairs on heads rise in the air and suddenly, the entire field was covered by a white blinding light that no one could see through.

Everyone inside and outside shielded their eyes from the penetrating light, but a fortune-telling Mieru held up her crystal apple and gazed through it to see… "It can't be…"

Finally, the blinding light died away from the field and as everyone re-adjusted their vision, they all gasped at the same time as both Yuya and Yuzu had vanished from the field and now two similar people were stood in their place.

In Yuzu's place was a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon with green eyes, whose hair bangs were a shade of blue compared to Yuzu's pink colour falling on either side of her face. This girl was also wearing a different clothing attire from Yuzu, sporting a red jacket, a grey skirt with large black and red boots.

"S-Serena!" Sora exclaimed.

But a few nervous people were starting to panic as they looked on at 'Yuya', only in Yuya's place was a boy with a hair style that was two-toned as violet and pink, with fringes extending to frame his face, but pointing upwards. The most outstanding feature but his short, thick, pink eyebrows with matching purple eyes and his clothing attire matched perfectly to the desperation that most people feared.

"Yuri!" Alexis shivered.

"My Turn" a calmly Yuri spoke.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. The Fusing Swipes

**Chapter 3 – The Fusing Swipes**

A mixture of emotions and outcries could be heard not just from the inside of You Show Duel School, but also from the spectators outside.

"ARGH!" – "WHERE'S YUYA AND YUZU?!" – "WHAT HAPPENED?" – "WHO ARE THEY?!" – "YURI!".

With so many now going into a blind panic and some of the duellists now pulling out their own Duel Disks in response to Yuri's appearance, an infuriated girl jumped up to one of the floating blue platforms and…

"QUIET!" Serena yelled.

At once, everyone stopped in their tracks and gazed at Serena as she continued.

"What you've just seen now is proof needed that both Yuya and Yuzu were telling you all the truth that Yuzu now carries me, Rin and Ruri souls inside of her as one being."

"And I'm now a part of Yuya too, with Yugo's and Yuto's Souls also residing as part of one being within Yuya" Yuri further explained.

At that moment, both Yuya and Yuzu materialised on the field next to Yuri and Serena respectively. "It did work, amazing…" Yuzu marvelled. "Yeah, just like the previous time I switched with Yuto, it seems we can now switch between each other." Yuya observed.

"As I thought…"

Both Serena and Yuri as well as the other counterparts turned to look at the source. Leo continued "I also noticed during that time when you duelled with Yuya that his other personality Yuto surfaced, I theorised this was possible but…" Leo's voice started to break.

"I'm sorry, to both of you… I tore the both of you apart when you were so young, I stopped the both of you from getting to know each other, leaving the part of Zarc in you Yuri to roam free without the protective barrier in place that was Serena to prevent his eventual revival with the interactions between the others. I saw you only as phantoms of Ray and Zarc's existence due to my own desire to bring Ray back, I didn't look to see that each of you had your own existences, personalities and relationships and I brought it to ruin…"

Everyone took a few moments to take it all in of the words that Leo parted with. Some who knew the counterparts from the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dimensions finally understood what their fates were and that they were originally born because of both Ray & Zarc's actions. But that didn't stop a few from activating their Duel Disks.

"Deactivate your Duel Disks at once!" Reiji warned as many who did activate their Duel Disks were victims of Yuri being turned into cards.

"He turned us into cards when he brutally beat us! Do you honestly think -" Halil was about to rant further… "That doesn't matter now. The process for carding people has been disabled and it seems Yuri doesn't want to card anyone, right?" Reiji interrupted but directed the last part at Yuri.

"Right, I've no interest in carding people, given that the Arc Area Project purpose was to merge all Dimensions and revive Ray, it did work in a strange way that none of us predicted."

Yusho however had to interject "That's fine saying however, not many can overlook your actions as you are the one out of everyone responsible for bringing Zarc's revival about".

At this moment, Yuri for the first time in his life looked upset, putting everyone a back for words. "I… I didn't know, all I knew at the time was my wish to become one with my other counterparts to become stronger, not to bring about a demon."

"Even though my wish came about even if I'm not in control and my soul resides in your son, I've had a change of heart. I accept that I'm one and the same as Yuya, Yugo and Yuto and we are now whole again." Yuri hesitated and continued before this time addressing everyone.

"However, I'm sorry to everyone the misery I inflicted on the Dimensions. I'm sorry for turning those who duelled me into cards and for all the injuries I caused." Yuri took a small bow of the head and everyone was moved by his words and for the second time in one day, Yuri looked up at everyone in surprise as they clapped for him.

Yuri turned towards Serena, who like Yuzu, Rin and Ruri were also clapping as well as his own counterparts. "This is a first, two miracles occur in one day with you looking sad and then surprised" Serena smirked.

Yuri regained his composure "Well there's a first for everything, including us."

Now it was Serena to lose her composure as some of the audience started to snicker. "And what is that meant to mean?" a ticked Serena through gritted teeth carefully phrased.

"Why Serena, didn't you know? We never had a chance to duel before at Academia" Yuri teasingly replied. Serena was now blushing right hot all over at the potential misunderstanding.

"Oh, this is another first: you're blushing." Yuri stated. Serena couldn't stop her embarrassment and her other counterparts were noticing the effect. "Eh, this is a new trait for you Serena" Rin observed. "Have you ever felt like this before" a dreamy Ruri commented. "You can always start by getting to know Yuri more now" Yuzu proffered but…

"SHUT UP, grr… more than one miracle may be occurring today but…" Serena turned towards Yuri and pointed a finger at him "We're still in the middle of a duel that should be your turn Yuri! Now start your first turn and get this going!" all the while blushing and attempting to cover for it.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri's LP: 3950 / Hand: 1**

 **Serena's LP: 4000 / Hand: 3**

"As you wish, my turn, Draw!"

Yuri looked at the card he had drawn and did something no one was expecting.

"Turn End".

"WHAT?!" was all most of the audience could say as Yuri only drew one more card and ended his turn without attacking, setting up a strategy or even placing a card face down.

"Is that all, just drawing a card and ending your turn, you're either pulling a bad draw or your trying to go easy on me" an annoyed Serena iterated.

"Hm… it seems Yuri knows how to get Serena annoyed, this isn't going to end pretty" Sora observed.

"Yeah, I was on the receiving end of her tantrums for a move like this" Dennis chuckled.

 **Turn 4u**

 **Yuri's LP: 3950 / Hand: 2**

 **Serena's LP: 4000 / Hand: 3**

"If you want to go easy then I'll have no qualms going hard on you, my turn, Draw!"

Serena looked at the four cards in her hand and decided her next course of action.

"I activate the Magic Card: **Polymerization** from my hand! I fuse **Lunalight Blue Cat** and **Lunalight Purple Butterfly**!"

A blue and red swirling portal appeared on the field with Serena starting her chant to bring forth her monster. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Both **Lunalight Blue Cat** and **Lunalight Purple Butterfly** appeared on the field and were sucked into the swirling portal.

"Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! **Lunalight Cat Dancer**!"

In a flash of light and mewling, **Lunalight Cat Dancer** made her entrance onto the field next to **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva**.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer – DARK – Lvl: 7 – [Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect] ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**

Yuri looked on ' _Just as I thought…_ '

"That's not all, I activate the Magic Card: **Luna Light Perfume** , I target one 'Lunalight' monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field, come back! **Lunalight Blue Cat**!".

Out came **Lunalight Blue Cat** from the Graveyard.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat – DARK – Lvl: 4 – [Beast-Warrior/Effect] ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

"I activate **Lunalight Blue Cat's** effect! When its special summoned, I can target 1 other 'Lunalight' monster I control and it's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. So, I target **Lunalight Cat Dancer**!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 to 4800**

"Now **Lunalight Cat Dancer's** ATK is way higher than Odd-Eyes" Yoko observed.

Serena smiled as the conditions were perfect "Battle! I attack **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** with **Lunalight Cat Dancer** ".

Yuri smiled a little ' _And here it comes…_ '

"Full Moon Cresta" Serena declared.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer** unbuckled her crescent moon ornament from her chest and swung it as a boomerang towards **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

Everyone was watching anxiously as Yuri made no sign or movement to protect himself from the incoming attack, which if successfully would deal 2300 points in damage. Yuri deciding enough time has passed for the attack to reach its target made his move.

"By negating the damage and Odd-Eyes' destruction, I can special summon **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver**!" Yuri declared.

Odd-Eyes Dissolver arose onto the field blocking the boomerang from reaching **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver – Dark – Lvl: 8 – [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] ATK: 2000/DEF: 2600**

"Hm, so that's why you didn't do anything last turn, you baited me out into attacking you so you could summon **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver** , since it was a Lvl 8 monster and didn't fit within your Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon" Serena observed.

"Correct, brilliant observation and it worked, thank you." Yuri teased.

Serena, annoyed at falling into a ploy and to risk any further damage to the playing field, made her next move.

"Turn End! At this moment, **Lunalight Blue Cat's** effect end's and **Lunalight Cat Dancer's** ATK returns to normal."

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800 to 2800**

"Now your hands down to 0 and it's now my turn!" Yuri smiled.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri's LP: 3950 / Hand: 1**

 **Serena's LP: 4000 / Hand: 0**

"My turn! Draw!"

Yuri saw the two cards in his hand and smiled at the fact he had drawn a very useful card that would boost his chances of dealing some serious damage.

"I activate **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver** effect; it can perform a Fusion Summon using a card in my Pendulum Zones!" Yuri declared.

"What?! Performing a Fusion Summon…" Serena muttered.

"…using a card…" Ruri continued.

"…from the…" Rin gasped.

"…Pendulum Zones!" Yuzu finished.

All four girls looked surprise at this revelation, which Yuri could understand and didn't comment want to tease for.

"Eh, she actually looks surprised at this when he's already done this before" Sawatari snickered.

"No, Serena and the other girls haven't seen Yuya and his counterparts pull of this move before as at the time she hadn't revived yet by that stage" a stoic Leo fired back, causing Sawatari to nearly fall of his seat.

Yuri continued "I fuse **Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver** with **Timegazer Magician** " as **Timegazer Magician** now floated out of the blue column of light and onto the field towards a newly opened blue and red swirling portal along with Odd-Eyes Dissolver as Yuri started to summon forth his monster.

"The two eyes that illuminate the dark night! Guide time in a new direction!"

Both Dissolver and Timegazer were now sucked into the portal and Yuri's Extra Deck case open and slipped out one card.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lvl 8, **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**!"

Starving Venom's orb's lit up all over his body and made the familiar roar that terrified everyone to their seats as it gazed down on Serena and her monsters.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon – DARK – Lvl: 8 – [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000**

Serena braced herself as she knew she was going to get into a tight pinch with not only one of the dimensional dragons but now to deal with two of them. As if to prove her point, both **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** both bellowed roars as to re-inforce a point.

"Hey, hey, it's okay you two, I've a plan in mind on how to handle this." Yuri spoke to the two dragons.

"I activate **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's** effect; on the turn it's fusion summoned, I can make Starving Venom gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's special summoned until the End Phase so I'll add **Lunalight Cat Dancer's** ATK to Starving Venom!"

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 to 5200**

"Hm, well thought" Serena smirked.

"Huh? Why didn't he make the ATK equal to **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva**?" Tatsuya asked.

"Mozarta has 200 ATK more than Lunalight…" Futoshi wondered.

"No, because Mozarta was Advanced Summoned, not Special Summoned and Starving Venom's effect only works on Special Summoned monsters, right?" Ayu stated but directed her last part to Sora.

"Correct, correct, I couldn't put it better myself, keep up the good work on School work" Sora said, which put both Tatsuya and Futoshi to shame.

"I'm not done yet, from my hand, I normal summon **Performapal Coin Dragon**!"

In a shower of gold coins, Coin Dragon appeared on the field alongside Odd-Eyes.

 **Performapal Coin Dragon – WATER – Lvl: 8 – [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000**

"Now I activate the effect of **Performapal Coin Dragon**! All other Dragon-Type on my field each gain 500 additional ATK and neither can my dragons be destroyed by card effects." Yuri declared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000**

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 5200 to 5700**

"Now the two dragons have an advantage other Yuzu's and Serena's monsters, but…" Reiji mused.

"Battle! I attack **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva** with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Odd-Eyes prepared itself as it swirled fiery energy within its mouth ready to fire.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuri shouted.

Odd-Eyes fired its blast towards Mozarta and Serena now realising the Attack was oncoming, leapt herself on **Lunalight Cat Dancer** , who threw Serena towards one of the blue floating pads and successfully grabbed an Action Card but…

"ARGH!" Mozarta screamed and burst into yellow dazzling lights as she was destroyed, Yuzu couldn't help but shout after her.

"Now **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's** effect activates! When it battles a monster, all battle damage is doubled!" Odd-Eyes' orb's glowed brighter as the effect activated "Reaction Force!"

The blast sent Serena reeling, but managed to land on her feet as her life points took a hit.

 **Serena's LP: 4000 to 3200**

"Next, **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** attacks **Lunalight Cat Dancer**!"

"Uh Oh, if this attack succeeds, Serena and the girls lose this Duel!" Alexis commented.

"It can't be" Sam exclaimed, but Jack countered "Yes, Starving Venom has 5700 ATK compared to Lunalight's 2400 ATK, which will deal 3300 points in damage."

The crowd went wild at this revelation as Starving Venom was already firing its multiple streams out of its maws and towards **Lunalight Cat Dancer** , but strangely Serena smiled as the attack came coming closer and closer.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Working in Sync

**Chapter 4 – Working in Sync**

The attack from Starving Venom was approaching Serena's monster at high velocity, which time decided to put her plan into effect.

"Action Magic: **Damage Banish** ; all Battle Damage I take is reduced to 0" Serena shouted in triumph.

"You still lose **Lunalight Cat Dancer** " Yuri gloated, which at that moment the attack collided with said monster and disappeared from the field.

"Your smiling to soon Yuri" Serena stated, Yuri's smile dropped slightly at which Serena activated her face down.

"Trap activate: **Lunalight Reincarnation Dance**! If a monster I control was destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add up to 2 'Lunalight' monsters from my deck to my hand." Two cards popped out of Serena's deck who took them.

Yuri was feeling ticked at being baited but who was he to complain after he baited her to attack him in the previous turn. "Heh, she got us good with that comeback" Yuya chuckled. "Yeah but I think it's time we left the stage to the next one" Yuri informed his counterparts who nodded understanding the meaning.

"Turn End, at this moment, **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's** effect ends and its ATK is returned to normal but with **Performapal Coin Dragon's** ability still in effect."

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 5700 to 3300**

"Well this was a fun time I had Serena duelling you, we need to do this more often" Yuri complimented, which made Serena blush. "Y-you to, I'd like to do this at some stage but I think it's time" Serena nodded at her counterparts.

Both Yuri and Serena lowered their arms and stood straight with eyes closed again in concentration. Some of the audience looked on and some guessed quite accurately what was to happen next as both were enveloped in another aura and the entire field set ablaze in white light again.

Most of the audience managed to shield their eyes this time and wait for the light to die away to reveal another boy and girl that were like Yuya and Yuzu standing where Yuri and Serena were, but again the features and attire were different.

In Serena's place was a girl with an aqua-green shoulder length hair, with an on obvious feature of her hair sticking up over her head, sporting two green bangs running along the side of her cheeks with orange eyes. This girl was wearing a blue & white jacket with pink pads and a very pink short with white/pink boots reaching her upper thighs.

"Rin" Chojiro gasped.

In Yuri's place was a boy with another dual-coloured hair style with yellow bangs swept to the right on the front and the rest predominantly blue. His attire was mostly a white jumpsuit with lines of red running up and down him with a mini jacket, which evidentially showed that this was the Turbo Duelist side of the counterparts.

"Yugo" Tarren excitedly spoke.

Some of the audience looked a little confused as to who these two were as not many recognised Rin or Yugo as they kept mostly outside of the Interdimensional Conflicts as Rin was locked up in Academia and Yugo relentlessly pursing his way to either rescue her or chase Yuri. Rin noticing some of the reaction from inside and outside the School turned her attention to the audience and tried to come across politely.

"Hi, most of you won't know but my name's Rin and I came from the Synchro Dimension along with my childhood friend, Y-" but at that moment as she was turning to the person in question, she couldn't help but stop her sentence.

Yugo's determined greenish eyes looked dazed staring at Rin and his smile was widening more than a Cheshire cat grin. Rin raised one eyebrow as she could second guess any moment now that he would –

"RIN!" an ecstatic Yugo sprinted across the field towards Rin with arms wide open for a hug, only to be met by…

WHACK!

Everyone in the audience and the other counterparts with materialised souls of Serena and Yuri pulled back and winced with many groaning "ouch". The 'ouch' being that Rin at the last moment managed to knee Yugo in the stomach again and Yugo's face contorted with the pain to match.

Clutching his stomach and barely managing to speak "W-Why does t-t-this seem lik-ke Déjà vu all-ll other a-again?" Rin actually feeling sorry but partly annoyed said "Every time you saw Yuzu or Serena, you ran up to them and tried to hug the life out of them, you couldn't tell any of us apart!"

"R-Rin…" Yugo still in a bit of pain, but Rin continued "But you did try and eventually found me here again." Rin moved and hugged Yugo gently, with the look of surprise written all over his face and hugged back. Most of the audience managed to let them have their moment until he heard.

"Hey, Fusion you've had enough of that" the crowd outside yelled, which in turn Yugo's short temper kicked in, separating from Rin and turning to everyone.

"For the last time in every dimension! I'M NOT FUSION! I'M YUGO! Get it right already!" a ticked Yugo bellowed, sick of people getting his name constantly mixed up. The audience promptly shut their mouths but made the mental note on how to annoy 'Fusion' later…

"I think we should carry on with the Duel" Rin offered to Yugo, who did a double take remembering what he was meant to be doing. "Oh yeah, sorry everyone…" and Yugo sprinted to the opposite end of the field.

When he got back to his position, he remembered something, "Hey Rin, doesn't this bring back memories when we duelled together in the slums?" Rin took a rare opportunity to smile "Yeah, they were the days and I'm sorry for ruining our D-Wheel." Yugo remembered "Nah, it's okay, we can build a new one later, besides I've got to beat you first."

Rin slightly irked by Yugo's ignorance on the matter was fired up to duel even more. "Okay, here I come then". Yugo noticed she looked annoyed but presumed it was down to the start of her turn. "He doesn't get it does he?" Yuri commented, which the reply from Yuto and Yuya in unison was a short "No".

 **Turn 6**

 **Yugo's LP: 3950 / Hand: 1**

 **Rin's LP: 3200 / Hand: 2**

"My Turn, Draw!" as Rin pulled a card from her deck, hoping it was going to be a good card as the only card's in her hand were Lunalight monsters, wanting to have pulled a good card and she looked and saw… ' _This will do it_ '.

Rin made her move "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 **Lunalight Wolf** and Scale 5 **Lunalight Tiger** " as she placed both lunalight monsters on the duel disk, illuminating the board with 'PENDULUM'.

"WOW! It's her first time to perform a Pendulum Summon." Yugo commented, waiting for the monster to arrive.

Both Lunalight's arose on the field in the blue pillars of light with the Pendulum Scale numbers appearing. Rin continued "Now I can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 4 at the same time!"

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster **Windwitch – Glass Bell**!"

And out forth came from the Pendulum gate was the girl monster herself.

 **Windwitch – Glass Bell – WIND – Lvl: 4 – [Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect] ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

"Oh, is that it? No other monster?" Frank observed. "Quiet, she's got a plan in mind" Amanda quipped, which came the response; "Your right, I have" Rin replied.

And in one move, Rin managed to start a run up and jumped onto one of the lower blue floating pads and grabbed an Action Card she saw earlier and from her height position looking down on Yugo announced: "I activate **Windwitch – Glass Bell's** effect, when summoned to the field, I can add one 'Windwitch' monster from my deck to my hand" as card slid itself out of Rin's deck "but because of this, I cannot special summon other monsters this turn except for WIND monsters, which suits me fine."

Most of the audience paid rapid attention as Rin now activated her next card "Action Magic: **Monster Microwave** , with this I target one monster I control and return it to my hand, I return **Windwitch – Glass Bell** ". Glass Bell gained a yellow aura and shot straight back to Rin's hand, which left the majority of the crowd confused as to why Pendulum Summon but then have it back in the hand, until…

"Furthermore, due to **Monster Microwave** , I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I special summon **Windwitch – Ice Bell** "

Out came another Windwitch girl monster onto the field.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell – WIND – Lvl: 3 – [Spellcaster/Effect] ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**

No one in the audience dared to utter a word as to what Rin was doing as she was going that fast playing her cards as she next declared "I activate **Windwitch – Ice Bell** 's effect, when summoned to the field, it can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent."

Ice Bell pointed out her icy wand at Yugo and an arctic blast of cold air rushed at Yugo, making him topple slightly from the damage.

 **Yugo's LP: 3950 to 3450**

"Just like Rin, fiery as ever when it comes to burns." Yugo complimented.

"Don't get too frozen, I'll warm you even further after I normal summon **Windwitch – Glass Bell** from my hand" Rin stated as she placed the card on the duel disk and once again returned Glass Bell.

 **Windwitch – Glass Bell – WIND – Lvl: 4 – [Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect] ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

Rin looked down at Yugo and announced "Now, I tune my Level 3 Ice Bell with the Level 4 Glass Bell!". Glass Bell splinted off into four separate stars which proceeded to transform into four green Synchro Rings with Ice Bell flying through as Rin started to summon her monster "Winds of winter and ice! Become my power to blow everything away!"

A beam of light enveloped Ice Bell and shot through the Synchro Rings as Rin's Extra Deck opened and slipped out a card.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **Windwitch – Winter Bell**!"

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell** appeared from the beam of light and sped right up to Rin below her standing position.

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell – WIND – Lvl: 7 – [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect] ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**

"Now I activate Winter Bell's effect; I can target 1 'Windwitch' monster in my graveyard and inflict damage to you Yugo equal to the Windwitch monsters Level x200. I target **Windwitch – Glass Bell** , a Level 4 monster, so you take 800 damage".

Winter Bell chimed and blew a blizzard towards Yugo, who wasn't prepared for the blast that met him and swept him off his feet and onto his backside.

 **Yugo's LP: 3450 to 2650**

"Ouch, that really is cold…" Yugo moaned, but his counterparts weren't going to let him shake it off so easily. "Hey, you need to get up" Yuto prompted, "Hurry and get an Action Card to protect yourself" Yuya urged, "Or just keep getting burnt and frozen at the same time" Yuri suggested.

"Thanks for your support guys" a sarcastic Yugo commented.

"Using a Pendulum Summon to achieve a Synchro Summon…" Gael noted.

"Whilst inflicting 1300 effect damage without even reaching the Battle Phase…" Gray continued.

"But it's not enough to attack with…" Azul observed.

"Rin will have a strategy to go up against Yugo. Correct, chairman?" Bordeaux asked.

"Perhaps, but how Yugo responds remains to be seen as he's now in a cold pinch himself" White Taiki confirmed.

Rin jumped from the blue floating pad she was standing on and onto **Windwitch – Winter Bell's** back, riding her monster as she zoomed over Yugo. "Hey! I'm over here!"

Rin looked back and smiled but continued onwards away from Yugo and swiped an Action Card from another floating pad and then pulled a full 360-degree turn, heading back towards Yugo with a determined face.

"Battle!" Rin declared. The audience were amazed as Yugo's monsters were currently higher than **Windwitch – Winter Bell** until "I attack **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** with **Windwitch – Winter Bell** ".

Winter Bell grew icicle spikes from its shoulders and fired towards Odd-Eyes and Rin declared "Action Magic: **Attack Force** ; when my monsters battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK, Winter Bell gains 600 ATK during the damage calculation only."

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK: 2400 to 3000**

Just as she was heading towards Yugo, Rin spotted another Action Card, grabbed it and activated "Action Magic: **Flame Chain** ; I target **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and it loses 400 ATK!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3000 2600**

"What the -" Yugo yelled in surprise, which of course with the sudden increase and the high speed of the incoming ice torpedo's, Yugo could barely glimpse at **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** as it was impaled with dozens of icicles and exploding into tiny yellow shards. The force of the attack knocked Yugo back to the ground.

"ARGH!"

 **Yugo's LP: 2650 to 2250**

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK: 3000 to 2400**

Rin and Winter Bell came about again and stopped as she declared "Turn End!".

The majority of the audience felt sorry as Yugo wasn't moving from the last attack, as he only had **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** and **Performapal Coin Dragon**. But Yugo was smiling.

"Now I get it" Yugo calmly spoke as all the counterparts and audience looked on, waiting for what Yugo was going to say. "You had this all planned right from the beginning of the Duel, Yuzu placing that Trap **Lunalight Reincarnation Dance** in her first turn, then managing to get the **Polymerization** Magic card from her deck to support Serena, who in turn supported you with Lunalight Pendulum Monsters. In other words, working in perfect synchronisation".

Everyone was aghast that Yugo managed to spot this trend as Yugo continued "but that stops right here and now".

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugo's LP: 2250 / Hand: 1**

 **Rin's LP: 3200 / Hand: 0**

"With no cards in your hand and none set on the field, it's time to turn this Duel around and make up for what I lost so for, My Turn, Draw!" Yugo yelled swiping a card from his deck. He looked and was happy.

"Hell yes, about time. From my hand, I normal summon the Tuner monster **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron** ".

Out came onto the field a ball monster spinning itself with its grand entrance.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron – DARK – Lvl: 2 – [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect] ATK: 200/DEF: 600**

"I activate **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron's** effect; it can perform a Synchro Summon using a card in my Pendulum Zones!" Yugo declared.

"Huh? Just like Dissolver did to Fusion Summon…" Rin muttered.

"I'm not wasting this anymore, I tune the Level 5 **Stargazer Magician** with the Level 2 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron**!" a determined Yugo spoke as Odd-Eyes Synchron separated into two stars, then transforming into two Synchro Rings with **Stargazer Magician** flying through them as Yugo started to call forth his ace monster.

"Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!"

A beam of light enveloped Stargazer and shot through the Synchro Rings as Yugo's Extra Deck opened with a card popping out.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** appeared from the light in a twirl and unleashed its roar upon the field.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon – WIND – Lvl: 7 – [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"Now three of the dragons have appeared on the field" mused Reiji.

Yugo performed a successful somersault and landed on Clear Wing's back, with both Rin and Yugo riding their monsters, encircling one another high above the playing field.

"That's better, due to **Performapal Coin Dragon's** effect, **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** gains 500 ATK" a cheery Yugo spoke.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000**

As Yugo floated by one of the blue floating pads, he managed to swipe an Action Card and declared "Battle! I attack **Windwitch – Winter Bell** with **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!". Rin turned on Winter Bell and sped off in the opposite direction as Clear Wing was now gaining momentum to start its attack, but Yugo wasn't finished.

"Action Magic: **Charge Recklessly**! When my monster battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation only, my monster gains an additional 600 ATK, which I use on my Clear Wing."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3600**

Rin was nervous now as Clear Wing's ATK was now a lot higher than her Winter Bell and desperately looked round the field. Yugo called on Clear Wing "Okay, let's do it, Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" and Clear Wing started turning into a whirling twister directly aiming for Winter Bell.

"RIN!" Amanda, Frank and Tanner crying out in unison.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Overlaying Bonds

**Chapter 5 – Overlaying Bonds**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** was closing in fast to take out **Windwitch – Winter Bell** , whilst Rin frantically looked round until she found what she was looking for and with one swipe of her hand and activated…

"Action Magic: **Choice Choice**. During damage calculation, I can activate one of two effects. I activate the effect that monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle!" Rin announced.

Yugo countered "But you'll still take 1200 points in damage."

Clear Wing charged and collided with Winter Bell as the attack hit home.

 **Rin's LP: 3200 to 2000**

However, as Rin's life points took a hit, Rin lost her grip on Winter Bell from the brute force of the attack and started plummeting towards the ground with no floating pads nearby to grab hold of and her monster still reeling from the attack...

"RIN!" a worried Yugo shouted and Clear Wing immediately turned and chased after the rapidly falling girl.

However, Rin shocked and unable to concentrate, suddenly bathed in another aura of light and the whole field was ablaze again, with everyone caught off guard by this and having to shield themselves from the intense glow until it died away and only to find Rin was gone and someone else was falling in her place.

Immediately at once, when Yugo looked at the falling girl, a resounding "NO!" was heard only by himself and the other counterparts and as quick as Rin's change over did Yugo started to emit an aura of bright light engulfing the field. The audience thankfully knew this was coming and shielded their eyes till the light died away.

Now in Yugo's place was another boy who managed to gain momentum on the back of Clear Wing's to maintain level with the falling girl and jumped out and managed to catch the falling girl bridal style just before managing to plough back onto the ground and tumbling over each other.

The boy was lying on his back but felt an odd sensation of something covering his own lips and opened his eyes to be faced with an all too familiar's girl faces up close to his own and the source of what was covering his lips became clear. Both looked at each other wide-eyed and upon hearing many in the audience wooing and whistling both lovebirds, blushed and hurriedly separated.

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" the girl exclaimed blushing wildly as the boy slowly raised himself back up into a standing position, who was also having difficulty in staying composed. "It's alright, I didn't mind… ow" rubbing his back from the impact.

"Enjoying yourselves out there you two? Howl -" Sawatari mocked but was silenced a second later by an angry falcon duellist who just punched Sawatari into submission. Both duellists on the field looked concerned at the duellist in the stands and some in the audience could guess why as Shun stared at the two duellists on the field, for they are all he cares for.

For the girl on the field now standing in Rin's place was one with pink eyes with a striking long dark purple hair stretching down her back with feathery earrings and longer side tails than any of the other counterparts. The attire had also drastically changed on the girl in question wearing a cream vest with an under dress splitting off in three directions, grey trousers, brown belts and boots, but with a striking red sash on her right hip.

"Ruri" Sayaka happily shouting the girl's identity.

As for the boy, he looked like the other counterparts that appeared before him except his eye colour was grey with his sweeping upward hair in two different colours like Yuya with black hair at the back and light purple at the front. His attire was what staggered most in the audience as it was torn in many places and ragged from the dull green shirt and tie to the dark coloured trousers and shoes, but not as ragged as the black cape with ripped sleeves that was the most striking about the appearance.

"Yuto" Allen shotuing the boy's identity.

"Brother, good to see you again." Ruri addressed to Shun.

"You too, give it your best in this Duel and I'll forget about the last few minutes" Shun teased with a small smile.

Both Ruri and Yuto lost it again blushing furiously "if its anything to go by, we'll our best" Yuto quickly promised as both Ruri and Yuto walked back to the opposite ends of the field again, but not before some more internal teasing was to be done.

"Well, well, well, that was unexpectedly hot" Rin joked "sorry about breaking the concentration earlier".

"It's fine, it turned out good in the end" Ruri reassured her, but Serena wondered what on earth the jokes were about, nor why Yuzu was engulfed in a fiery display of self-combustion. "Oh, I wanted that to be with Yuya!" Yuzu screamed in a dreamy fantasy.

Whilst the boys were also driving some points home to Yuto.

"Oh, that was quite some display you two put on for us" Yuri quipped.

"I bet Yuzu's probably mad" Yuya guessed.

"DAMMIT! Why did I have to switch places so forcibly, if I caught Rin in the same position, I'd die a happy man." Yugo whined.

"You'll die a happy man in a minute if any of you ever repeat any of what just happened." Yuto informed his counterparts, who took the hint not to repeat anytime soon though they all mentally noted.

"Back to the duel?" Yuto wanting to confirm with Ruri. "Go for it, I'll be ready" Ruri smiled.

"Thanks, at this moment, **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's** ATK returns to normal from the effect of the Action Magic card **Charge Recklessly** but with **Performapal Coin Dragon's** ability still in effect."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3600 to 3000**

"And with that, Turn End!"

"Huh, he could've still attacked with **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** …" Allen moaned.

"No, he wouldn't want to start his battle with a monster already on the field" Kaito observed "He'd want to give Ruri a sporting chance due to the unexpected changeover during the previous battle."

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuto's LP: 2250 / Hand: 1**

 **Ruri's LP: 2000 / Hand: 0**

"Okay, I draw" Ruri took a card from her deck and examined it to astonishing amazement to what she drew but also knew it would begin the Duel anew.

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card: **Card of Sanctity**!" Ruri shouted. Many in the audience gasped in amazement as that Magic Card was thought to be very rare, even that not a copy of the card existed anymore.

"We both now have to draw 6 cards into our hands" Ruri informed Yuto, who understood and drew 5 more cards from the top of his deck as did Ruri with a new hand afresh.

 **Yuto's Hand: 1 to 6**

 **Ruri's Hand: 0 to 6**

"I see, we both have a full hand as if the Duel was restarted, it gives you advantage but also me the advantage when it's my next turn" Yuto analysed.

"Not if I manage to beat you this turn off course." Ruri teased.

"I'll be waiting for it" Yuto replied.

"Okay, I normal summon to the field **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow** " as the monster card was placed on Ruri's duel disk, out came with a squawk Cobalt Sparrow.

 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow – WIND – Lvl: 1 – [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK: 0/DEF: 100**

"A level 1 monster with 0 ATK? It's not going to make much of a difference on its own" Melissa commented.

"Don't be so sure, we all have different ways to duel than just relying on brute force" Ruri stated "When I control a Winged Beast-Type monster on my field, I can special summon Sapphire Swallow plus a level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from my hand. So come forth, **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow** and **Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler**!"

The cards were placed on the Duel Disk and out rose both Sapphire Swallow and Turquoise Warbler fluttering to the field.

 **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow – WIND – Lvl: 1 – [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK: 100/DEF: 0**

 **Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler – WIND – Lvl: 1 – [Winged Beast/Effect] ATK: 100/DEF: 100**

Yuto smiled as he knew what he was coming next based on experience "now she's got three level 1 monsters on the field".

"Go for it Ruri" Allen shouted, which Ruri nodded in encouragement as well from Yuzu, Selena and Rin floating by her.

"Okay, I overlay my level 1 **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow, Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow** and **Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler**!" All three of Ruri's monster's forms at once turned into green energy streams shooting into the air above the field as a spiral vortex of the Overlay Network appeared and the energy forms entered the portal as the next second a blue pillar shot out heralding the arrival of a new monster.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield!" Ruri recited as her Extra Deck opened with a card showing.

"Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale**!"

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** emerged from the vortex and flew onto the field besides Ruri's position with three Overlay units orbiting around Assembled Nightingale.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale – WIND – Rank: 1 – [Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect] ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

"Now I activate Assembled Nightingale's effect; my monster gains 200 ATK for each Overlay unit attached to it, as three are attached, my monsters ATK is changed to 600." Ruri stated.

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale ATK: 0 to 600**

"It still isn't nowhere as strong enough to take down any of those dragons" Hokuto observed.

"That's because Ruri's deck works differently from trying to overpower he opponents" Sayaka clarified.

Ruri was about to show how differently it works as she stated the next monster effect "also, for every Overlay unit attached, Assembled Nightingale can attack you the same number of times during each Battle Phase – directly!"

Many in the audience were impressed with the strategy of Ruri's deck, a type that is not seen in many duels but also surprisingly and perhaps deadly effective but she wasn't yet finished.

"Now I activate the effect of **Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow** ; when my monster has been used as an Overlay unit to Xyz Summon, Assembled Nightingale cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects."

Yuto braced himself as he knew what was coming now as well did the audience.

"Battle! I attack Yuto directly with **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale**!" Ruri shouted.

Assembled Nightingale raised one of her arms and brought it back down fast, summoning multiple ripples of wind blasting themselves at Yuto, who managed to stand his ground.

 **Yuto's LP: 2250 to 1650**

"Now the second direct attack!" Ruri instructed as Assembled Nightingale did the same movement again with the winds buffering round Yuto again but this time Yuto was carried further back from the winds and tumbled over.

 **Yuto's LP: 1650 to 1050**

Yuto picked himself back up and was braced for the third direct hit that was about to travel forth.

"This is crazy, why isn't Yuto not grabbing an Action Card to stop this, he's barely going to have any left" Sawatari raged, but Reiji noticed something different "No, he's got…"

"Now for the third direct attack" Ruri stated, however at that moment Yuto placed a card on his Duel Disk and activated "Action Magic: **Freeze Freezer**! For this turn, any attack declared by my opponents is negated." Assembled Nightingale arm came down but no wind ripples were produced.

"But Assembled Nightingale was protected from card effects, so why did it stop?" Tanner wondered, with Amanda clarifying "That's because **Freeze Freezer's** effect didn't just target **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** , but also all her other monsters on the field".

"That's correct and when Yuto was buffeted by that second direct attack, did he pick up **Freeze Freezer.** That's why he allowed himself to fall back." Leo observed.

"Those Action Cards are something else than what we duelled with back home, since I cannot attack any further for this turn, I set one card, Turn End." Ruri finishing her turn.

"Well it brought me back down to earth and helped save anymore loss in life points" Yuto chuckled. "Okay, here I come Ruri."

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuto's LP: 1050 / Hand: 6**

 **Ruri's LP: 2000 / Hand: 2**

"My turn! Draw!"

Yuto looked at the mass of now holding seven cards in his hands and played the very card he just drew.

"From my hand, I normal summon **Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus** " as Yuto placed the monster card on his Duel Disk.

Out came the Minitaurus flexing his muscles and axe.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus – DARK – Lvl: 4 – [Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect] ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600**

"It's about to come to the field, the evil Xyz dragon" Kachidoki muttered.

"Now, I overlay my level 4 **Performapal Coin Dragon** and **Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus**!" Yuto announced as Coin Dragon form turned into a blue energy stream shooting into the air followed by Minitaurus's form turning purple. Both streams flew down into Overlay Network on the field and seconds later a column of blue light shot out, with a monster coming forth.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!" Yuto recited as his Extra Deck shot open with a card.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon**!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** emerged onto the field with streaks of purple lightning emitting from its wings and settled itself next to the other dragons calling out its familiar screech.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon – DARK – Rank: 4 – [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"Now all four of the dragons have appeared on the field" mused Reiji.

"At this moment, both **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** and **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's** ATK return to normal now that **Performapal Coin Dragon's** effect is no longer in use" Yuto confirmed.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** **ATK: 3300 to 2800**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500**

"Now I activate **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** effect; by detaching both Overlay units, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's monster…" Yuto explained as Dark Rebellion ate both of its Overlay units and opened its wings, shooting it's lightning out towards Ruri's side of the field.

"I target **Windwitch – Winter Bell** " Yuto stated as the lightning struck Winter Bell.

"No, not my Winter Bell" Rin moaned as Yuto continued with Dark Rebellions effect "and Dark Rebellion's ATK is increased by the amount lost! Treason Discharge!"

 **Windwitch – Winter Bell ATK: 2400 to 1200**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700**

"Oh no, the tables have turned again…" Dennis observed. "If this attack goes through, it's game over." Allen commented.

"RURI!" Sayaka and Shun both calling out.

Ruri braced herself for the oncoming attack as Yuto was ready to begin the battle phase as her **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** scooped Ruri to help her find an Action Card. Yuto saw this and realised he needed to call out his attack now if the duel were to end in his victory.

"Battle, I attack **Tamtam** **the Melodious Diva** with **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon**!"

Dark Rebellion's wings fired up and began its charge across the field towards Tamtam as Yuto called out its attack "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!".

"Not so fast, Yuto!" Ruri called out and Yuto looked up to find her standing on one of the blue floating pads, activating… "Action Magic: **Zero Penalty** ; I target **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon** and it's ATK becomes 0!"

"What the?!" exclaimed Yuto, losing his collected self, along with the majority of the audience, realising the attack has just backfired massively.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3700 to 0**

Dark Rebellion was nearly reigning down its attack on Tamtam, getting closer and closer and unable to stop its own attack and oblivion…

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. When Nature Fights Back

**Chapter 6 – When Nature Fights Back**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** was rapidly closing the distance between itself and **Tamtam** **the Melodious Diva**. Yuto was for the first time nervous at the unpredicted turn of events, but remembering he still had a chance and activated…

"I activate the Trap Card: **Performapal Teamwork** ; I target **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon** and equip 1 'Performapal' monster with 1000 or less ATK from my hand. I equip **Performapal Sword Fish** to Dark Rebellion." Yuto explained as a pale ghost of **Performapal Sword Fish** appeared in the front of Dark Rebellion.

 **Performapal Sword Fish – WATER – Lvl: 2 – [Fish/Effect] ATK: 600/DEF: 600**

Yuto continued "Then, Dark Rebellion gains ATK equal to double the ATK of the monster equipped to it. **Performapal Sword Fish** ATK is 600 and double that ATK gets added to **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon** ".

 **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon ATK: 0 to 1200**

Now it was Ruri's turn to double-take and unfortunately didn't have the very limited time to her to counter as Dark Rebellion's attack struck home on Tamtam as the piercing scream escaped from her as she disappeared in the resulting collision.

 **Ruri's LP: 2000 to 1800**

As the smoke died away, it only occurred to Ruri and the other counterparts of the flaw that was on the field that they didn't take note or act upon.

"That trap card, it was the one Yuya set right at the beginning of the duel, wasn't it?" Ruri asked.

"Correct" Yuto confirmed. "We planned from the very start to have a strategy in mind as we all each took turns in this duel, to summon each of our dragons onto the field. We all agreed that as the duel progressed, with each one being brought out, the duel would only get more complex and that a quick backup plan may be needed in the circumstances an attack was going to backfire as it nearly did."

Ruri, Yuzu, Rin and Selena were impressed that the boys had thought so much into this duel and were taking it serious and to the stage of planning for any setbacks. Yuto continued his explanation "Plus we knew each of all of you well enough that you'd summon your own ace monsters against ours and want to do battle, so we fought hard so that all of us would get to this stage in the duel to see each other again like this."

At once, all the girls blushed even Selena at the compliment and their hearts all beated a little faster than before. Yuto, Yuya, Yugo and Yuri all smiled at the girl's reaction as the place fell quiet as many now realised the implications of the situation that Yuya and Yuzu were in with them becoming the new identities of Zarc and Ray with Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Ruri, Rin and Selena being part of them as well as their friendship.

As the quietness droned on, all eight counterparts suddenly noticed the faces of the crowd and agreed to help deal with matters.

"It was great getting to duel like this Yuto, but I think it's time" Ruri encouraged.

"Yeah, we'll duel again soon" Yuto replied with a smile on his face, that didn't get unnoticed by Shun, as Yuto showed a small sweat drop.

Both Ruri and Yuto lowered their arms again and stood in deep concentration, with audience second guessing there was a change over, proceeded to cover their eyes. This wasn't necessary as the air rippled around both duellists and soon both filtered out of existence and morphed into the shape and form of both Yuzu and Yuya again.

"Well that wasn't as bright as we were expecting it to be" Nico commented.

"Best explanation would be being that Yuya and Yuzu are the original bodies and therefore the changeover is only naturally set to the default of them only, not requiring as much energy or concentration to change." Leo speculated.

"Everyone" Yuya addressed the audience, as everyone suddenly turned their attention. "We know it was going to be strange this Duel but we wanted everyone to help understand what happened to my other counterparts… Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. We are the assumed identify of what Zarc was".

At the mention of Zarc, many people flinched where they stood but Yuya continued, "we've all accepted this fact that we were and are one and the same being and we are very much happy to exist in this state as we are whole again."

"That's right." Yuzu added in, with everyone drawing their attention to her. "Me, Ruri, Rin and Selena were also one person named Ray, but we came to the understanding of what we are now."

"We're still smiling and we can spend the rest of our times being with each other and all our counterparts can also be together to no longer get split up or lost between the dimensions…" Yuzu trailered off and started to blush again as she realised that she was on the verge of confessing her heart to Yuya. Yuya as well understood where it was starting to go and blushed furiously along with his other counterparts.

After a moment of silence, a clap was heard amongst the main crowd and both Yuya and Yuzu found the source to be coming from Yusho. "Dad" a whispering Yuya spoke, which soon led to one by one everyone starting to clap and cheering for both Yuya and Yuzu and all the other six counterparts. All eight of them on the field were speechless and filling with a sense of renewed spirit that the original purpose of this duel has been achieved.

After coming to her senses, Yuzu called over to Yuya. "Yuya, it's still your turn you know."

This brought everyone's attention back to the duel including Yuya to assess the current stage of the duel and worked out the next play.

Yuya worked out a play and continued "Okay, I set one card, Turn End."

Yoko watched both duellists and smiled more, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Oh, what are you smiling about so happily?" Syuzo questioned.

"Look at them, both throughout all the trauma over the dimensions have come back together and matured so much and are now making decisions that many others wouldn't normally make and coming to an agreement none would be able to understand" Yoko observed.

"Yes, both Yuya and Yuzu… No, also Ruri, Rin, Selena, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri will be able to duel now for the entertainment to involve us all as we were part of this duel since the beginning to help all sides to understand their positions." Yusho added.

"Yes, they can show us the entertainment in its new form to us" Himika spoke, whilst stroking the head of a baby named Reira.

"Okay Yuya, here I come." Yuzu yelled.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you." Yuya replied.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuya's LP: 1050 / Hand: 6**

 **Yuzu's LP: 1800 / Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw" Yuzu shouted swiping a new card from the top of her Deck, smiling at her next playing card but noticed the predicament she was in.

Yuzu noted from her field she still had her set-down card and only **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** and **Windwitch – Winter Bell** on her field which latter's ATK points halved due to **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** effect, her options didn't look good in face of Yuya's field.

"Hey, hey, Yuzu!" Serena called out to her, "don't faze out, we can still pull this around".

"It's not too bad, we still have a strategy and we knew we'd come up against the dragons at some point." Rin encouraged.

"Yeah but… **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** & **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** are on the field and in the next turn he'll summon back **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**." Ruri noted.

"No" Yuzu replied, the three girls looked at her in confusion until Yuzu continued "No, that's not true, he's used up his set Pendulum monsters to summon both **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** & **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** , so he won't have the Pendulum effects of the scales to protect him."

"Plus he cannot summon **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** back through his usual play until he resets his Pendulum Zones, which judging by his hand he'll do next turn and he has no set card on the field to help back him up anymore. And what's more, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** hasn't got its full ATK points, so a battle is possible" Yuzu explained, impressing the other three that Yuzu is giving this some thought to take on some of the best summoning Dragons of their kind.

"The only options he has to protect himself is the effects of either **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** & **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** and his ability to grab an Action Card" Serena added.

"Correct, but the set card can help with that" Ruri mentioned.

"Yeah, but will Yuya and the others catch on to it though" Rin wondered.

"It doesn't matter, we'll give it a go this turn" Yuzu finishing talking to her other counterparts and turned her direction to Yuya.

"Here I come, I activate from my hand the Magic Card: **Photon Lead** , with if I can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand, so I summon **Soprano the Melodious Songstress** " Yuzu declared.

Soprano burst onto the field in a melody song.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress** **– LIGHT – Lvl: 4 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400**

"Eh, only summoning one monster to field, has she lost it?" Yugo complained.

"No… there has to be more to this move as she could've summoned it normally since it's only a Level 4 monster, something's up" Yuto fired back.

"Yeah, summoning one monster isn't enough to take on the three dragons at the moment" Yuri observed.

"It's about to come any second" Yuya bracingly informed his counterparts.

"Now I activate **Soprano the Melodious Songstress** effect; when special summoned I can target a 'Melodious' monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand. I target **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva** " Yuzu explained as her card came out of her graveyard and back to her hand.

"Now I activate the Magic Card: **Polymerization** " feeding the card into her Duel Disk to activate. "I fuse from my hand **Soprano the Melodious Songstress** on the field and my **Mozarta** **the Melodious Diva** from my hand."

Yuzu began her monsters summon chant as both her monsters were sucked into the fusing portal "Heavenly Chirp and supreme genius! Guided by the baton, gather you power!"

"Fusion Summon! Now, on stage! The song of passion! **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir**!"

Bloom Prima came onto the field with a heavenly twirl of her dress, settling next to **Windwitch – Winter Bell**.

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir** **– LIGHT – Lvl: 7 – [Fairy/Fusion/Effect] ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000**

Yuya looked and could see what she was about to do, only for Yuya not fully click something "Okay, looks like things are-"

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself, Yuya" Yuzu chipped, "I'm not done yet, I now activate **Lunalight Wolf's** Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one 'Lunalight' Fusion monster from my Extra Deck!" as **Lunalight Wolf** started to glow.

"What the…" Yuya exclaimed whilst Yuzu continued "And the monsters used as Fusion material can be either from my field or graveyard, which are instead banished!"

"Oh, boy, this isn't good…" Yugo quietly muttered.

The other counterparts were confused until they clicked what was about to come when Yuri remembered part of Serena's and Yugo's duel in the Synchro Dimension.

"I fuse both my **Lunalight Cat Dancer** and **Lunalight Purple Butterfly** from my graveyard!" Yuzu declared as the familiar blue and red swirling portal appeared on the field for the second time as she began to call forth her next monster. "Butterfly with violet poison! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight. Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and review with a new power!"

Both monsters were pulled into the portal and her Extra Deck popped open with a card "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Level 8! **Lunalight Panther Dancer**!

Panther Dancer danced out of the vortex and appeared onto the field.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer** **– DARK – Lvl: 8 – [Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect] ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500**

"The odds have just turned on Yuya" Alexis commented.

"Yeah, Yuya's now the one in a tight pinch" Sora agreeing whilst munching on his lollipop.

Yuya felt sweat dropping on the back of his neck, this wasn't a good position, despite having three of his dragons, he's now up against all four girl's ace monsters, which had formidable effects on their own.

"Now I activate Bloom Prima's effect; Bloom Prima's ATK increases by 300 for each of its Fusion materials! Bloom Prima has two Fusion materials, so it goes up by 600 ATK!" Yuzu finished.

 **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir** **ATK: 1900 to 2500**

Yuya was going to take his chance at this moment "Now I activate **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's** effect; when a Level 5 or higher monster activates their effect on the field, I can negate and destroy it! Dichromatic Mirror!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon began radiating its aura and was getting ready to unleash its effect blast until…

"Okay Yuzu, now" Rin instructed.

"Right you are I was waiting for this, Trap activate: **Memory Loss**! When an attack position monster activates an effect, it is negated!" Yuzu declared as Clear Wing started powering down.

"Furthermore, the monster's effect that has been negated is switched to Defence position" as Clear Wing started closing its wings in on itself to show its position change.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Position: ATK to DEF**

"This isn't good. Yuya, you need to find an Action Card fast" Yuto instructed.

"Yeah, I need-" Yuya once again interrupted.

"Again, I'm not finished, I activate **Windwitch – Winter Bell's** effect; I can target 1 'Windwitch' monster in my graveyard and inflict damage to you equal to the Windwitch monsters Level x200. I target **Windwitch – Glass Bell** , a Level 4 monster, so you take 800 damage".

Winter Bell chimed and blew a blizzard towards Yuya and was blasted by the cold air landing comically into the fountain pond of the Field Magic of **Plain Plain**.

 **Yuya's LP: 1050 to 250**

Yuya re-emerged from the fountain whilst shaking the excess water from himself, most of the audience were amazed but could rapidly see a conclusion to this duel any second as Yuzu was now presented with multiple chances to win.

"It's over, isn't it?" Futoshi asked.

"It's going to take a miracle otherwise, Yuzu can battle Yuya directly with **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** only once and he's defeated" Tatsuya stated.

"That's not all, it wouldn't even need **Lunalight Panther Dancer's** full effect to work for Yuya to be defeated, a battle with any of her monsters especially against **Dark Rebellion** **Xyz** **Dragon** would mean an end to this duel" Crow informed Futoshi.

"Oh, Shivers…" Futoshi moaned.

Yuya gulped harder and could see a quick end to this duel coming closer and closer and he like the audience imagined any number of possible combinations Yuzu could use right now to defeat Yuya in his current position.

With Dark Rebellion down on ATK points, Clear Wing unable to activate its effects and only Starving Venom was unaffected but also unable to stop the onslaught on its own against the opposite monsters. There was no Pendulum set monsters and no set cards, it was only time when Yuzu would pick one of her many monsters to launch an attack that was on coming any moment…

Yuzu and the girls were confident enough now to win. "It's been a good duel Yuya, but the stage performance and song has now come to an end! Battle! I attack Yuya directly with **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale**!" Yuzu shouted.

All of the audience's breathing stopped – even Reiji's stopped as Assembled Nightingale raised one of her arms and brought it back down fast, summoning multiple ripples of wind hurling themselves towards Yuya.

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. A Revolution is Born

**Chapter 7 – A Revolution is Born**

 **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale's** attack was baring itself down on Yuya as the winds nearly reached him, when it did, the duel would be over and Yuzu winning, however…

"Action Magic: **Battle Lock**!" Yuya frantically shouted. Nearly everyone in the audience let out a collective sigh of relief and Yuzu and her counterparts were confused.

"My opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack for the rest of this turn!" Yuya explained as Assembled Nightingale's wind attack died away.

"Where did you get the…" Yuzu trailed off until she remembered in shock when a possible moment occurred as she looked over to a certain location on the field. "Don't tell me when you were blasted into the…"

"Yeah, it was purely accidental, I came across it when I got out of the fountain when **Windwitch – Winter Bell** knocked me back from its effect, so thank you, Yuzu" Yuya chimed happily whilst giving her wink of an eye.

Yuzu blushed madly and was torn between materialising her paper fan or to curse herself that she could've battled Yuya straight away and could've won without using effects first to damage Yuya in the first place.

"Since I cannot battle this turn and no other options for this turn to continue, Turn End." Yuzu sighed.

"Alright, the fun is just beginning!" Yuya shouted, causing Yuzu to be slightly worried as it was times like this when Yuya would pull an unpredictable move and achieve victory. The audience also being very familiar caught the same thought.

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuya's LP: 250 / Hand: 6**

 **Yuzu's LP: 1800 / Hand: 0**

"My turn, draw!" Yuya confirmed as he drew a card from his deck and only when he double-looked at what he drew, he was caught off guard and frowned whilst his counterparts looked on in confusion as well.

' _It's blank, but…_ ' Yuya thought but then something happened, Yuya's pendant around his neck started to shine and the blank card started to shine in resonance until the card was now transformed into a monster card. As Yuya and the boys studied the card for the moment, Yuya's smile grew as he couldn't believe what just materialised as the time to turn this duel around had arrived.

' _I'm going to have to lose Starving Venom, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion to summon this_ ' Yuya sadly realised.

"Oi oi, not to worry, that's the next evolution in the dragons themselves" Yuri hit out at Yuya.

"Yeah, the dragons also wish to help" Yuto spoke out and the three dragons on the field growled as to confirm what the counterparts were saying. Yuya pressed ahead and began to summon his latest new monster.

"Now, I activate the effect of a monster from my hand, it can only be Pendulum Summoned from my hand or special summoned by releasing one Fusion, one Synchro and one Xyz dragon, so I release **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** , **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** ".

At once, many in the audience were shocked that Yuya was about to release three of his ace dragons but quickly settled back to see what would be summoned as Yuya started to call it forth to the field. "The Poisonous, Shining and Wrathful Dragons! Become the new fierce dichromatic eyes, bringing forth a new revolution! Come forth! Level 12! **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon**!"

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** , **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** dissolved into yellow particles from the field as Yuya placed his new monsters card onto his Duel Disk and the new Odd-Eyes monster rose out onto the field in a glitter of sparks with a bellowing roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon – LIGHT – Lvl: 12 – [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK: ?/DEF: ?**

The majority of audience were stunned by the dragon's presence on the field and the way this new dragon looked as the further evolved form of the original four summoning dragons. Yuzu and the other counterparts were astounded as well.

"Such an imposing dragon…" Serena whispered.

"Odd-Eyes…" Rin gasped, with Ruri finishing her sentence "Revolution Dragon". Yuzu managed to hold on to reality as she could tell something big was about to happen based on the stats of **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** meaning that Yuya was going to turn the tables again.

"All set, I acti-" as Yuya was about to call out until he was the first to notice as his gaze fell on his newly summoned Odd-Eyes. Confused, his other counterparts quipped "hey, Yuya, it's your go, why'd you stop?".

As to Yugo's answer, he as well as Yuri and Yuto followed Yuya's gaze to Odd-Eyes. At the same, the girls were equally as confused and followed Yuya's gaze as did the audience. The point of interest was that immediately grabbed everyone's attention was that **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** wasn't looking at Yuzu's monsters across the field like any other monster, it was looking up at the sky.

Everyone in the front row of the audience frowned and studied Odd-Eyes hard until the next moment later, without command, Odd-Eyes leaned its head back and bringing it back forward with a thunderous roar.

Immediately Yuya and his counterparts slammed their hands on their ears to the sudden noise of the roar produced, followed by Yuzu and her counterparts and as the roar filtered out and over the audience, they too followed. The roar continued outwards for a few more seconds more until Odd-Eyes stopped and resumed in its original position on the field.

Until he thought he was safe to, Yuya removed his hands away for his ears and looked at **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** in bewilderment muttering "What was all that about?". But he and everyone in the vicinity of watching the Duel also noticed a deep uneasy feeling they all shared and took note: it was silent outside.

"Something's wrong, there's no birds chiming" Ruri worryingly noted whilst Rin spotted something else "there's no breeze either…"

Not only that, the whole of Miami City sounded like it had gone too quiet as the usual sounds of the city had died away, it was becoming obvious to those that Odd-Eyes' roar carried across the whole of Miami City until...

RING, RING! Everyone heard a ringing sound to be coming from Reiji, who stood up to answer his phone as the everyone looked on in silence. "Yes" Reiji answered, he listened and suddenly exclaimed "What?! Okay" as Reiji hung up and spoke what he just discovered.

"It seems that dragons roar just emitted its entire roar across the entire world."

Everyone immediately gasped at this and the shocks hadn't just finished as Leo's phone now just rang. "Yes" Leo answered and his eyes slightly widened as well and the ringing hadn't stopped as Jack's, Crow's, Shun's, Kaito's, Alexis', Sora's and Aster's phones rang and quietly answered them to prevent overlapping information and their faces were showing shock.

One by one the calls ended, with Leo dropping a bombshell "It seems that roar was more prolonged, there's reports in the Fusion Dimension of a rumbling roar that emitted from the Dimension Corridor Gates and spread out throughout their world."

Before anyone could take this in, Sora confirmed "yeah, everyone's curious to what the sound was…". Crow also injected with the revelations "So did everyone in the Synchro Dimension" with Shun adding "make that Heartland too, the whole Xyz Dimension heard that dragon too…".

The whole situation was becoming ominous as everyone sank in the feeling that a dragon's roar wasn't just heard in the Pendulum Dimension but also all the other three dimensions had heard this as well. This had some resemblance to a catastrophe that occurred recently involving every single dimension and a certain other dragon that was also at the center of it all. But before anyone could another word in edgeways and allow panic to settle in, over the speakers…

"I can't do anything if I'm scared and frustrated. If you want to win, do it with courage."

Everyone looked around to the source to find the words came from Yusho, who nodded his head at his son to continue. Yuya understood and smiled as he continued with his original move, now making things look safe to continue.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Yuya shouted, grabbing everyone's attention and turning it back towards the duel. "I activate **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's** effect; Odd-Eyes gains ATK & DEF equal to half my opponents Life Points, at the moment you have 1800 Yuzu, so Odd-Eyes gains only half of that."

 **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** **ATK: 0 to 900**

"Hm, it's not that much of strong increase in ATK or DEF" Gloria complained.

"Hey, hey, this is exciting, he'll pull another move in as second" Grace attempted to brighten Gloria's view.

"Now I activate its other effect; once per turn, I can pay half my Life Points…" Yuya said as a red aura covered him as his Life Points went down.

 **Yuya's LP: 250 to 125**

"And…" as Yuya continued "all cards on the field and in our Graveyards are all shuffled back into our decks! Shining Force!".

"What the…" Yuzu exclaimed, as Odd-Eyes shined in an aura of light and bellowed at normal hearing level across the field. Simultaneously, both Yuzu's and Yuya's Graveyards suddenly opened and a volume of cards that were played in the duel flowed back into the Decks and Extra Decks with the cards on the field also beginning to be returned until…

"Not yet, I activate **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale's** effect;by detaching one Overlay Unit, I negate Assembled Nightingale's destruction by battle or effect!" Yuzu quick thinkingly saving at least one of her monsters as a purple barrier surround Assembled Nightingale, so she thought.

In response Yuya played his next card in response "Quick-Play Magic Card! **Xyz Encore**! I target **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** and it loses all its Overlay Units!"

Assembled Nightingale's remaining Overlay Units were disappearing as **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's** effect was still sweeping cards back into each other's decks. Yuzu however was convinced otherwise "But Assembled Nightingale's effect negates destruction by -" but Yuya interrupted "Other Cards and Effects cannot be activated in response to **Xyz Encore's** activation."

Yuzu could only helplessly watch **Xyz Encore's** effect continued and only worsened when Yuya announced "And when Assembled Nightingale loses all its Overlay Units, it is returned to the Extra Deck".

There was nothing Yuzu could do as all the final cards and monsters apart from **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** were shuffled from the field and graveyard, leaving only Odd-Eyes himself on the field.

"Also, any of the detached Overlay Units that were Monster Cards that were attached to **Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale** are summoned back to your field in Defense Position, however due to **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** effect; those cards are now back in your deck." Yuya explained.

Yuzu could only worry as Yuya's new dragon had effectively managed to wipe out her entire field and she had no cards in her hand. Yuzu could only wait for the eventual arrival of…

"Battle, I attack Yuzu directly with **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon**!" Yuya declared, as Odd-Eyes prepared to fire its attack and unleashed a beam striking across the field towards Yuzu "Spiral Shining Strike!".

The attack hit home as Yuzu was sent reeling from the attack and did several rolls until she came to a halt lying on her back against the grass.

 **Yuzu's LP: 1800 to 900**

"And with this, Turn End!" Yuya finished.

Yuzu slowly got back up on her feet from the attack. "I'll admit that was a game changer and a powerful dragon wiping the field." Yuzu laughed, but deep down she was worried.

' _Right now, I've nothing on my field or in my hand and on Yuya's next turn, if I don't do anything in mine, he'll win with a simple battle with Odd-Eyes or summon another Dragon to end me and I can only rely on my one next draw to do it_ ' Yuzu thought.

"Sometimes it only takes one card to turn things round" Serena spoke interrupting Yuzu's thoughts.

"That's right, all Duels are unpredictable, especially at speed you don't know what lies round the next bend" Rin encouraged.

"Yeah, we are still in this Duel and we can still turn this round again and defeat Yuya and the others" Ruri parted with.

Yuzu brightened to the support she was receiving and decided to place all her final chances and hopes on the next card she was about to draw.

"Your all right, we can draw a good card and that's all it takes, every card has a purpose and a use that can turn the impossible of situations into reverse." Yuzu said.

"Okay here goes…" Yuzu trailed as she prepared for what she was going to draw from her deck as she moved her hand, hovering above the top card and grasping between two of her fingers, hoping a miracle was about to occur.

 **Turn 12**

 **Yuya's LP: 250 / Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu's LP: 900 / Hand: 0**

Yuzu gulped and readied herself and swiped a card from her deck.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuzu yelled praying her miracle was granted.

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Reflections & Speculations

**Chapter 8 – Reflections & Speculations**

Yuzu was scared at the identity of the card she had just drawn, not knowing whether it will be able to help her, but to her utter relief, she smiled at the card when she glimpsed the image. It was a card she hadn't used before but she knew it's effects all too well.

' _It's here_ ' Yuzu thought and it was only then she glimpsed one of the blue floating pads off the **Cross Over** Magic Field nearby held something that Yuya hadn't noticed and quickly pretended she didn't notice what was above her and started her next move.

"From my hand, I activate the Magic Card: **Ostinato**! When I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a 'Melodious' Monster from my Extra Deck, using Fusion Materials from either my hand or deck!"

"Amazing, this is a new one" Yuya exclaimed as he and his counterparts readied themselves for what was about to come.

"From my deck, I choose **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra** and **Opera the Melodious Diva** to Fusion Summon!" Yuzu chose as the two cards popped out of her deck and immediately sent them to her Graveyard as she started to summon her monster as the swirling fusion portal appeared on the field.

"Enchanting Opera, Supreme Genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!" Both Yuzu's monsters were both pulled into the vortex as her Extra Deck popped open and produced a monster card.

"Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**!

A flower bud appeared on the field, unfurling its pink petals revealing Bloom Diva as her heavenly song chimed through.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir** **– LIGHT – Lvl: 6 – [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000**

"It's Yuzu's ace monster" Ayu stated.

"Shivers" Futoshi moaned.

"That's not all, **Ostinato** has another effect; during the end phase, Bloom Diva is destroyed and all her Fusion Materials used to summon her are brought back to the field from the Graveyard" Yuzu explained.

"So Bloom Diva is destroyed at the end of your turn?" Yuya hopefully expressed.

"Yes, however… I activate the effect of **Opera the Melodious Diva** from my graveyard; when Opera has been used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon, for the rest of this turn, 'Melodious' monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." Yuzu said.

Bloom Diva was suddenly enveloped in a yellow aura to confirm the effect was in place.

"Wha… Doesn't Bloom Diva already have an effect just like that so it can't be destroyed…" a confused Yuya trailed.

"Yes, I'm just re-enforcing all my options in the event you have something planned" Yuzu answered back with.

Yuya and his counterparts were a little surprised at how far Yuzu was thinking this and providing a double protection layer.

"Eh, she's got us on that one, I guess she knows you to well Yuya" Yuri commented.

A blushing Yuya couldn't help but be embarrassed by what Yuri was implying however Yuto noticed something…

"Hey Yuya, up there on the floating pad." Yuto directed Yuya's gaze to fall on the same floating pad that Yuzu had only just spotted.

"I'm impressed you thought that far ahead" Serena directed to Yuzu.

"I can see Yuya getting some stick for it too" Rin boasted but it was only Ruri to break the ice at this stage, "Ah, Yuya's spotted the floating pad" Ruri said in a blind panic.

Yuzu, Serena and Rin quickly turned their attention to see Yuya beginning to mount **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** and hurry towards the floating pad that held an Action Card.

"Oh no, Bloom Diva!" Yuzu called out to, as Bloom Diva turned on spot to face Yuzu as it clasped both hands together in front of her, while Yuya was already speeding towards his way to grab the Action Card.

"This is like our match, whoever grabs the Action Card wins" Masumi spoke.

"What do you mean?" a perplexed Aster asked for Tatsuya to answer his question. "During her match with Yuzu in the ARC League Championship, it all boiled down to whoever grabbed the Action Card to win and Yuzu did and it was her first time using Fusion Summoning".

Several people at the time of the Duel recalled the heart stopping moment where Yuzu dived for the Action Card in that Duel. "She can do it again, keep going, Yuzu!" Syuzo shouted to encourage her.

Yuzu readied herself and broke out into a run towards Bloom Diva, when upon reaching her, Yuzu placed all her weight on her one foot in Bloom Diva's clasped hands and with a burst of energy, Bloom Diva launched Yuzu high into the air, towards the floating pad at tremendous speed.

Yuya and the audience gasped at the speed Yuzu was flying and just as Yuya and his Odd-Eyes were getting there, Yuzu managed to swipe the Action Card and landed herself on one of the higher floating pads.

"Oh no…" Yuya said as he realised things were about to go wrong for him.

"Oh yes…" Yuzu fired back as she noticed the Action Card she grabbed and smiled brighter as she didn't have to put in her entire strategy to effect.

"Action Magic: **Double Attack**! Bloom Diva's ATK is doubled its current ATK during the Battle phase for this turn!" Yuzu declared.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir** **ATK: 1000 to 2000**

With her counterparts encouraging her, Yuzu started the song for victory "Battle! I attack **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** with **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**! Reflect Shout!"

Bloom Diva began to glow and expelled a green swirling beam of energy from her mouth that directed itself towards Odd-Eyes and Yuya. Desperately looking for another Action Card, he found another on one of the other Floating Pads and picked it up only to find…

"What?! The Action Trap: **Lousy Luck**! It deals me 800 points in damage…" a shocked Yuya spoke, but then smiled peacefully, knowing there was nothing more he could do in his situation as both Bloom Diva's Reflect Shout attack hit Odd-Eyes square and true as the **Lousy Luck** card in his hand activated.

The resulting both attack and trap created a tremendous explosion in mid-air, resulting in Odd-Eyes dissolving into yellow particles and Yuya falling without any remaining pads to land on.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out as Bloom Diva grabbed hold of her and raced to the falling Yuya as the audience could only look on in horror at Yuya falling. Just a few mere seconds from the ground, Bloom Diva and Yuzu managed to grab hold of Yuya's arms and slow the descent as Yuzu dismounted and hugged Yuya.

"Thank god, I was scared that we weren't going to get to you…" Yuzu barely holding back the tears, Yuya sensing this hugged her back, "It's alright now, thank you" as they embraced each other.

 **Yuya's LP: 125 to 0**

 **Yuzu Wins**

Auto-Screens popped up around the You Show Duel School showing both Yuzu and Yuya with the caption 'WINNER, YUZU HIIRAGI'. The audience clapped their hands for the entertaining and the sudden climax the Duel ended in, although none of them were wanting to disrupt the display that both Yuya and Yuzu were showing at the moment, with many sarcastic quips ready for later.

* * *

It was late evening now with the sun beginning to set over Miami City as two exhausted teenagers lay on the now deserted grassy hillside outside You Show Duel School, taking in the peace and quiet whilst musing over todays Duel.

"That was some duel everyone got" a yawning Yuya expressed before stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, it was certainly action packed and entertaining" Yuzu replied with looking at the evening sky.

"Hm…" Yuya lazily acknowledged, but Yuzu could tell there was more going on with Yuya and she could tell what might be troubling him.

"Yuya… in the Duel when… 'that' happened…" Yuzu carefully asked as Yuya managed to understand what Yuzu was addressing.

"I don't know, why my new dragon did that I cannot understand and the other dragons didn't resonate or anything, it must just a one off" Yuya chuckled, which assured Yuzu that Yuya didn't have a clue as the next person did to what happened, this opened Yuzu up more as she stretched out her hand to grasp Yuya's, who didn't even blush at this.

"Well nothing happened and the Duel helped to show that our counterparts existed" Yuzu whispered as both their faces were getting closer and closer until…

"HEY THERE! That was an exciting duel that we've not had in a long time!" Yugo shouted as his soul materialized, whilst both Yuya and Yuzu simultaneously sat up, both flushed as their faces turned bright red.

Yugo was immediately confused when he saw both faces looking red and was about to ask when the annoyed materialised soul of Rin appeared and kneed Yugo once again in the stomach as his face contorted with pain. Both Yuya and Yuzu sweat-dropped at Yugo's pain.

"E-E-very-t-t-ime, I see-m to co-p it" Yugo barely speaking his sentence as Rin read the riot act "Dummy, you didn't get it that both Yuya and Yuzu were having their moment!"

Both Yuya and Yuzu blushed again in embarrassment as the souls of Yuri, Serena, Yuto and Ruri materialised around them to join in.

"What moment were Yuzu and Yuya having?" a dumb-founded Serena asked, only for Yuri to mock "Why they were having a lovely moment with the evening sun going down and about to kiss!"

Both Yuya and Yuzu were now in a deep red embarrassment and both started to panic "Hey whoa time out, we were just…" as Yuya started to explain but Ruri interrupted "But technically you've already kissed…"

The fuses around Yuya and Yuzu went out in confusion at Ruri's parting words whilst they looked for her to expand.

"I mean during the duel, when I took over from Rin and fell… and Yuto came to save me… we landed…" Ruri trailered off as they all suddenly remembered and it was Yuto's turn to blush…

"Hey, hey, Ruri, it was an accident at the time, we both rolled over as we hit the ground" Yuto nervously explaining.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime though" a dreamy Ruri who then proceeded to hug a now alarming deeply shaded Yuto who was too speechless to counter.

"Aww… Now why I couldn't get something like that…" a nearly recovered Yugo shouted whilst Rin was now advancing on him as Yugo was now attempting to take back what he just said.

Serena on the other hand just scratched her head in confusion why everyone was acting the way they were with only Yuri managing to explain and wind up 'Fusion' even longer, leaving only Yuya and Yuzu too dumbfounded on what to do next.

"Err… Yuzu… how do we handle this?" Yuya tentatively asked at the scene unfolding before them.

Yuzu who managed to gain a grip on reality and decided to do something bold: "Like this…" Yuzu stated, as Yuya turned his head towards Yuzu, a hand came round the back of his head and roughly pulled him towards her where both intensely gazed at each other as their lips met in a fiery display of passion.

Yuzu managed to pry open Yuya's lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss, to the point that both were moaning with their eyes closed, utterly lost in the euphoric moment as Serena, Rin, Ruri, Yuri, Yugo and Yuto all looked on in deep shock, stopping their arguments, only responding with gasps and stutters as the evening sun finally settled over the horizon.

* * *

Akaba Reiji entered his office, musing over the duel he witnessed of seeing the interactions and strategies that both Yuya and Yuzu played in the duel as well as the counterparts. But one important event that occurred in the duel disturbed him.

"Nakajima, did you manage to retrieve all the data from the…" before he could finish, someone else other than Nakajima was in his office.

"duel?" Leo asked completing the question whilst working at the computer.

"Father. In the duel, did you sense something was wrong and rushed off back here to check the data?" Reiji asked hitching his glasses up his nose.

"Yes and I gather you noted the same, wanting to know what happened in that moment when **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon** roared across the dimensions and if they were any after effects" Leo summarised.

"Correct, the only other monster known of producing such an effect on all the other dimensions at the same time was the return of **Supreme King Z-ARC** " Reiji confirmed albeit the last part worryingly issued.

"I thought the same, never did I think any other such monster would have an effect quite like that. However, looking at the data, when that dragon roared across from You Show Duel School and outwards from our dimension into the other three, a massive amount of duelling energy was released." Leo explained.

"What? But why would a massive amount of duelling energy be released by that single roar?" Reiji asked.

"I have no confirmed answers on what could explain it. However, I do have a theory…" Leo looked grave and turned away from the screen, walking to the window overlooking Miami City whilst Reiji stepped forth and looked at the screen to see a projection of energy spikes and bursts occurring from the epicentre of **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's** roar.

Leo continued "Perhaps **Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's** existence is Yuya's answer to what Zarc's **Supreme King Z-ARC** was, as both dragons have similarities to each other as both are combinations of the four summoning dragons, whilst taking on board other similarities that both are Level 12 Dragon Pendulum monsters and… I think that roar was a call."

Reiji stopped looking at the screen and felt a chill run down his spine as did his glasses fall slightly. "A call? To whom? **Supreme King Z-ARC**?"

Leo turned and looked at Reiji in defeat "Perhaps. Looking over the data doesn't back it up as nothing responded back to Odd-Eyes' roar, even in the other three dimensions. There were no energy spikes of any kind, not even from the summoning dragons."

Reiji for the second time re-adjusted his glasses and joined his father at the window overlooking the city, watching the evening sun disappear over the horizon.

"It provides a good explanation but for now there's nothing we can do but monitor and wait for anything to respond back to Revolution Dragon's call. I'll keep systems on stand-by in case anything turns up and if it does, we'll be ready."

* * *

In the void between the connected dimensions, several cards drifted through the deep space, unwanted, unused, lost and many who would hope that they are never to be seen or played again in any duel.

However, cards of any nature or power will find a way back to be wielded again in battle as the very monsters in the cards themselves roared that they'll return.

 **The End.**


End file.
